In the field of mobile communications and localization/positioning, positioning and direction finding applications use antenna arrays, (which are also called multi-antennas). It is advantageous to use a large number of antenna elements because the use of such antenna arrays improves positioning accuracy, especially in indoor scenarios. Conventional antenna array receivers have to contain as many receiver chains as there are antenna elements in the array, leading to at least high hardware complexity which grows linearly with the number of antenna elements in the array. To reduce hardware complexity in receivers using antenna arrays, a circuit using a fast radio-frequency switch and a single receiver chain can be used.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.